The present invention relates to a floor mat capable of being rolled up for storage and cleaning, and relates to co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 305,445, filed Sept. 25, 1981, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,587 and assigned to the assignee hereof, as well as to U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,324, filed Mar. 9, 1982.
In the floor mat of U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,324 it is stated that "an underlying cushion effect may be achieved by having resilient rib members--partially embedded into corresponding grooves", there being two such grooves in each of the sections.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,587, each of a pair of lower passageways in each rail respectively slidaby receive an elongated cushion of "durable, resilient material such as vinyl".
As an improvement thereon, we have eliminated the need for grooving the lower faces of the rail sections and the need for a multitude of separate cushions, separately installed, by flanging each hinge web and providing a flap on each flange disposed to flex into engagement with the rail section thereabove in response to laying of the mat on the floor.